disneys_princess_sofiafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sofia
Princess Sofia is the adorable, sweet, beautiful and humble protagonist of the series and a girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, she had hard times understanding other princesses, and acting like one. As Sofia becomes a student at the Royal Prep Academy under the guidance of the Headmistresses: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, she has been taught about what being a princess is all about. Personality Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, Sofia was initially clumsy, but has a pure heart and though she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia, especially when she first came to live in the castle. Often at times, Hildegard is a little thrown off by her personality. A mermaid named Oona became good friends with Sofia because of her kindness. A witch named Lucinda befriended her for the same reason. However, Sofia occasionally becomes discouraged or frustrated, and can't get things right the first time. This is when her friends, such as Clover help encourage her to do her best. Sofia is a friendly person and encourages others to get along, but prefers hanging out with two or three people rather than being around crowds. Sofia is also very adorable to the point where some new acquaintances smother her with affection as shown in The Secret Library: The Tale Of The Noble Knight. Physical Appearance Sofia has fairly light skin, short, wavy auburn hair, and large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes. Sofia's first princess gown has a lavender color and comes with a crystal, amethyst, and pearl-inlaid tiara. Her second princess dress still has a lavender over-skirt, but it is above a pink underskirt. The dress also is cut above the ankles and has a stomacher and sash. It also has fewer pearls and more sequins. Being in the same pink-purple palette as her other outfits, her second princess dress signifies her becoming her own princess. Around her neck she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet Of Avalor which allows her to talk to animals, transform into a mermaid and back, shrink, and transform into any animal she sees. It also, until Sofia freed Princess Elena could hex Sofia with curses if she did bad things without punishment or bad luck. The Amulet of Avalor also summons princesses from the past, present, and future to help her in her darkest hours. In fact, she was personally trapped in her own amulet once by the wicked sorceress Vor, and the love of her family and all the friends she had made over the years freed her after she destroyed Vor and freed a repentant Prisma from her possession. Relationships See the collection of Princess Sofia/Relationships on Disney's Princess Sofia Wiki. Abilities In addition to her powers from the Amulet of Avalor, Sofia has many abilities of her own. Magic Sofia is the first Disney Princess to have magical powers genetically, rather than by a magical item or curse. Sofia displayed her natural magic very early on, when she accidentally turned her whole class into frogs. Later, she cast a sleeping spell with general success without using a wand. Like most young wizards, Sofia is more prone to great magical errors when she is stressed, which helps her understand Cedric's magical struggles. Sofia's technique of using "sunny thoughts" to deal with bad emotions is a way of controlling her powers. The amulet also connects with her natural magic, giving her powers that match her current magical level. The amulet's rapid growth in powers after Elena's release was partly due to Sofia's own physical and magical growth as well. Because Sofia is primarily raised by non-magical people, she relies on Cedric and the Royal Prep headmistresses to teach her magic. She is often drawn to fellow magic-users, befriending Lucinda when no one else would. She also has an affinity for magical creatures, humanoid and animal. However, Sofia still has a lot to learn about her wizard identity, which she only recently accepted full-on in Day Of The Sorcerers r instance, she only recently mastered flying a broomstick. By Forever Royal she casts a powerful spell with Cedric's family wand, then used her magic to strengthen the amulet so that they could defeat Vor. Physical Prowess Sofia, due to her common background, has had more physical work than other princesses. Sofia is good at Dazzleball and Flying Derby, but struggles at ice dancing because of the skates. Sofia's arms are well-built due to her fencing and waving a wand. This arm strength led her to be able to lift heavy objects, such as a small chandelier in "Bad Little Dragon." Sofia also has cold weather endurance due to her birth father coming from the Scandinavia-based Freezenburg. After Amber turned her into a cat in "When You Wish Upon A Well," Sofia received and retained sharper reflexes. Intellect Sofia is a good friend and mediator, but uses tactical skills as her default. This is because her princess lessons have taught her that brains are what makes a strong princess. Sofia is a trusting person, but she has a desire to see things before she believes them, which keeps her naiveté in check. Sofia is able to manipulate Cedric, Hugo, and Amber into changing their behaviors by offering them things they want in return for helping her. Sofia has an eye for details, and a good memory. These abilities helped her suspect that "Sascha the Sorceress" was not what she seemed in "The Enchanted Feast." Sofia is also good at solving riddles. However, Sofia can make a few bad decisions, such as when she suggested storing the Wicked Nine together in a place Prisma could reach. Trivia * It is revealed in "The Tale of the Noble Knight" that Sofia is ticklish, as when Willawing the dragon stroked her chin with her claw, Sofia is shown to be laughing and even giggles "That tickles." * Sofia is the youngest Disney Princess so far at the start of her series, though she is the same age as Melody and Eilonwy by its end. * Sofia's birthday is October 6, making her a Libra. * Like Rapunzel, Sofia's main colors are pink and purple. * It is revealed in The Lost Pyramid, that Sofia discovered an ancient idol in the temples of Tangu on a Princess Adventure Club trip. * Sofia is the first and last character to sing in the series. * It's implied in Lord Of The Rink that Sofia has a crush on Hugo. Gallery See the images of Princess Sofia/Gallery.Category:Sofia The First Category:Characters Category:Sofia The First Characters Category:Princess Category:Blue Eyes Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Students At Royal Prep Category:Protectors Category:Storykeepers Category:Enchancian Royality Category:Children Category:Pink Category:Purple